saturnacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Newman
Oliver Newman is one of the main characters is the Saturn Academy series. He is on the advanced riding team and one of Eliza' best friends. Appearance Oliver, like most of the boys at Saturn Academy, is "drop-dead-gorgeous" according to Roxy. He is tall, with an athletic build. Oliver has deep, emerald green eyes - that are almost always very bright and soft - and short-cropped honey blonde hair that in sunlight looks like solid gold. he has ivory skin and a cute smile. Personality Oliver is very bright and intelligent and always willing to help others. He is kind and gentle, often providing useful advice when and wherever necessary. He also can be very unpredictable and moody. Oliver is shy but determined and has an uncanny ability to show up at exactly the right moment he is needed. He is easy to talk too and is a great listener. Eliza often runs to him when she just needs someone to listen, other than Ty and Reyna. Oliver is cunning and graceful and he tends to pick things up that others normally miss. He is very good at figuring other people’s emotions and thoughts, allowing him to recognize patterns, and options before they actually happen. Oliver is very precise with a small degree of downright anger. History Born in rural South Australia, Oliver has lived a slightly poorer life in the harsh Australian outback, working night and day on his father’s cattle farm and horse stud. Oliver didn’t start attending school until he was at least 10 years old, where his mother sent him off to a new but posh private boarding school in hopes of furthering his education. Oliver quickly proved his intelligence, becoming a straight ‘A’ student with an impeccable record. But Oliver was unhappy with his life and struggled to open up and make friends – causing him to suffer constantly from bulling and teasing. But during the Christmas holidays one year, he met the talent and beautiful horse whisper, Aletha Gold, and worked with her at her family’s racing stables with a thoroughbred stallion Aletha’s mother brought unaware of the horse’s “uncontrollable and unrideable” history. In order to save the stallion, Oliver worked with Aletha to cure the stallion of his fears and issues for him to race in the local Grand Prix Cup. This allowed Oliver to discover his incredible talent with horses and forge a strong bond with the stallion in the process. By the age of 13, Oliver had been accepted into Saturn Academy, and with Aletha’s blessing, took the now retired stallion with him to the Elite boarding school in America, hoping to re-train him as a hunter jumper. Horse Avalon’s Pride – “Avalon” – A 18.9hh bay thoroughbred stallion. Likes/Dislikes Profession *Student *Equestrian *Horse Healer Strengths *Cross Country *Showjumping Weaknesses *Dressage Flaw(s) Terrified of Avalon dying, getting injured/sick, or running away/been stolen. Scared of losing those he loves. Extreme personal loyalty. Friends *Reyna Martinez *Eliza Pool *Ty Smith *Amy Moore *Ashlee Grant *Rachel Robin *Matt Noel Enemies *Lindsey Blackmore *Nissa Lithcove *Roxy Adams *Alex King Dorm/House/Hall - Roommate While at Saturn, Oliver lives in Wingfield Hall with fellow rider, Matt Noel.